


Everything I love about you

by BubbleGumJun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Inspired by those pics of hyucks eyeliner, I’m tired?? And my brain is fried here, M/M, Mark is whipped, Skin, This is a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, just boys loving eachother, lips, nose, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumJun/pseuds/BubbleGumJun
Summary: Mark lists everything that he loves about donghyuck (it’s a lot)





	Everything I love about you

Donghyuck likes Mark. Mark likes Donghyuck. Everyone knows this. Mark lists everything he loves about a boy named Donghyuck.

Mark marvels at Donghyuck’s features. the youngers eyes, a large powerful thing, always wide and bright. He held his emotions in his eyes. Mark could tell if donghyuck was sad or mad, just with a look in his eyes he could tell. 

Next was his moles. Donghyucks moles on his face made a constellation. Ursa Minor to be exact. On the rare nights that Donghyuck fell asleep before mark, he traced his moles. (Mark calls them beauty marks because they’re beautiful)

Next is his nose. a small little thing. Curved down just slightly at the end. Mark likes to kiss the tip of his nose. It always makes Donghyuck smile when he does. 

Now his smile. When Donghyuck smiles marks world lights up. The smile creases by his nose, the way his checks bunch up showcase how big and genuine his smile is. And on his most genuine smiles, his eyes twinkle. 

Onto his lips. They’re Mark’s favorite pair of lips he’s ever seen. The top lip, slightly bigger than the bottom. The bottom one, which always falls victim to his constant lip biting. They’re plump, kissable and soft. 

Donghyucks skin was a whole other story. It’s beautiful. shades darker than his own, makes Donghyuck look sunkissed constantly. His own stage name, haechan, means full sun. Donghyucks dark skin cannot be whitewashed. Mark loves this. 

Donghyucks body was another story. He was simply perfect. His thick thighs, his soft belly. Mark doesn’t know how a person could look so kind but Donghyuck somehow can. 

All these things put together makes Donghyuck, Donghyuck. 

Mark realizes he's starring. Donghyuck simply smiles his amazing smile and leaves Mark a blushing mess. 

And at that moment, Mark realizes how much he loves a boy named Lee Donghyuck.


End file.
